Demons of his past
by Nargles.ARE.Real
Summary: HUGE SPOILERS FOR A NIGHT OF NEGLECT!  When Dalton can't be afforded anymore and Kurt needs to head into the demons of his past, how does his father break it to him?


Stepping back into Hell

Disclaimer: I don t own Glee

HUGE SPOILERS FOR A NIGHT OF NEGLECT!

When Dalton can t be afforded anymore and Kurt needs to head into the demons of his past, how does his father break it to him?

Kurt, we need you to come here for a moment/ Burt had called from the other room. Head in his left hand, straining to look towards the kitchen doorway with a letter in his right hand embellished with the Dalton Academy crest. How are we gonna do it this time Carole? He whispered. Before she could answer however, Kurt popped his head into the frame, pencil behind this ear, iphone in hand. Quickly realizing he probably shouldn t have been texting while doing homework, he looked down at it and got a deer in the headlights look. Quickly he hid it behind his back. Toning his expression back down to that of a normal teenager he looked towards his dad and stepmother. What is it? Suddenly alarm shocked his face. He took in the expression on the faces of the parents in the room and realized something was up. Kurt, we um, Burt cleared his throat. we got this letter today. From your school. I didn t do anything! Kurt quickly responded. I always work hard, I mean the classes are harder, yeah, but I m a good student! I still have good grades! And no matter how much I want to, I never break dress code! Kurt, Kurt, honey, we know. We know how hard you re working. We re proud of you for it. Carole had walked over and put her hands on the boy s shoulders to calm him down as she spoke. Then what? He asked in a slightly strained voice. Kurt, you realize tuition is hefty. What was the word your friend used? Steep, I believe. Kurt nodded. Burt still refused to refer to Blaine by his name. It was always that kid , your friend or oh him. and we aren t sure we can make it work this time around. We just can t find a way to make ends meet. Kurt s eyes began to shine with tears. But- scholarships! Dad, Dalton has to have scholarships! He chocked out. I m sorry kiddo. You know as well as I do that Dalton excepts only the best. Straight A s or no scholarship. And your grades have been slipping since you transferred. Burt still tried to delude himself into thinking his sons grades slipped because the classes were harder. But Kurt knew why his grades were slipping. A certain soloist, amber-eyed, Warbler sure had a lot to do with it. One B dad! One! In gym! That can t count! It s just because I don t dress out! What s the point in two uniforms? The one is bad enough! Yeah, and what about that C on your History midterm Kurt? You don t make C s! It just isn t you! It was just the stuff on Charlemagne that tripped me up Kurt half whispered, half spoke. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek. *Ding* A new message from Blaine. *Ding* New message. *Ding* Blaine stop. Burt was glaring at Kurt s phone which was now at his side due to Kurt repositioning his arms. You gonna answer those? Burt deadpanned. It s just Blaine. Yeah? And what does he want? Dad, he probably just wants to know why I stopped texting You were texting while doing your homework? No wonder your grades are falling below! More tears. Burt, honey, calm down. Carole, who had been silent through most of this, decided it was time to intervene. So are you are you s-saying I have to go b-back to Mckinley now? Kurt stuttered and tumbled over the words. Dad, someone threatened to kill me there! Anywhere else- please! Please dad, anywhere else! Tears flowing freely now. I m sorry Kurt. But for now, you re a Mckinley student again.

Blaine (3)

Kurt, it s been a bit, is everything okay? - - - Blaine

Still talking with your dad? - - - Blaine

Kurt, is everything alright? - - - Blaine

Kurt sniffled and rolled his eyes. Oh Blaine, it hadn t been that long.

*Ding* New message

Blaine

Please answer you re beginning to worry me. Courage, Kurt, Courage. - - - Blaine

As not to worry Blaine anymore (Kurt had to laugh a little at Blaine s response to his lack thereof.) he quickly tapped out a reply.

Fine. Dad talked a little longer than expected. K

It was only seconds later when the next message came in.

Blaine

Are you sure you re okay? You don t sound it. Missing you(: - - - Blaine (A/N sorry I have Missing You from AVPM stuck in my head!)

Damn Blaine and his ability to sense my unhappiness. He s right. I will be missing him. Kurt s thoughts plagued him.

I m sure Blaine. Miss you too. Don t worry your gelled up little head about it. ;) K

Satisfied with his (fake) somewhat happy response, Kurt sent it off.

*Ding* New message

Blaine

Hey! It isn t THAT much gel. At least it s less gel than the amount of moisturizer you put on your face! Anyways, see you Monday then! - - - Blaine

No. Kurt thought. You won t.

Review Please? Pretty please with Red Vines on top? 


End file.
